This invention relates to a new and useful type of pegboard hook, generally formed as a pegboard hook mounting assembly, which facilitates the mounting of a variety and plurality of articles onto a pegboard, for display as during marketing, but conveniently and facilely allows for their shifting, upon the display, as desired.
Pegboard supports, of the type as normally used for commercial purposes, usually are formed as four by eight sheets of masonite, or the like, and include a plurality of holes that are spaced apart, generally, at one inch intervals. At present, pegs of various designs are inserted into the holes of the pegboard, to be used as hangers for supporting and displaying of articles. There is a problem, though, that exists with respect to the present designs of these pegs. Initially, when articles are located upon the pegs, usually any lower situated peg cannot be removed because of the obstruction caused by the upper pegs arranged in proximity therewith. Hence, unless some distance is provided between the location of the pegs, as supporting their plurality of articles, a lowermost peg is prevented from being pivoted upwardly, to provide for its disengagement from the pegboard, for its removal or relocation to another position. Normally, as known in the art, most of these pegboard anchoring devices require some pivotal movement of the hook, in order to disengage it from the pegboard. Usually that movement is in an upward direction, for some multitude of degrees, generally in the range of thirty to forty-five degrees, in order to attain its removal. But, when the hook is of the elongated type, and contains a variety of packaged articles thereon, such movement is just not easily accomplished, and normally cannot be accommodated. Other present designs for pegs for holding articles onto a pegboard necessitates a pivotal moving of the peg almost flush to the surface of the pegboard in order to attain a removal of the peg from the pegboard, or event to attain its insertion, for remounting of the hook, for further usage. Hence, this type of manipulation results in the expenditure of effort and time to remove or replace articles from the pegboard, reinsert the peg and replace the articles onto the hook, to accomplish a relocation of its supported articles for more convenient display.
Secondly, when a shelf is located directly above a peg, such pegs cannot be inserted into or removed from the pegboard without having to remove the shelf itself, unless the peg is located at a significant distance greater than the length of the peg itself. Hence, if it is a short type of hook or peg used in conjunction with the pegboard, then it only needs space equivalent to its length. But, if one looks at any routine display set forth in a hardware store, variety store, or the like, it can readily be seen that most of these hooks have some length, generally in the range of six to twelve inches, to accommodate the support of a plurality of packaged articles, and when the hooks or pegs are of this length, their removal is just not easily accomplished. The current invention is designed to remedy that problem.
Because of these demonstrated difficulties, the present invention of hooks or pegs, made in accordance with the teachings of this invention, allows for the insertion, removal, and repositioning of the hooks upon the pegboard with great ease and facility.
Examples of prior art are shown in the earlier patent to Florek, U.S. Pat. No. 4,928,912, discloses a pegboard hanger anchor design to stabilize a hanger within the pegboard. The structure of this patent requires that the hanger be attached to an anchor and that the legs extending from the attaching means be inserted into the pegboard, with feet like means that are adapted to abut the rear or back surface of the said pegboard.
The patent to Fahringer, U.S. Pat. No. 4,923,161, discloses a device for coupling hooks to a pegboard. In its structure, Fahringer includes a clip constituting one end of a screw which is fastened to the pegboard, and the clip receives and releasably retains the pegboard hook until the hook is physically withdrawn from the clip by overcoming the resilient retention forces of the clip. In this instance, the clip of Fahringer must be screwed into the pegboard, and then has to be unscrewed, in order to attain a removal of its pegboard hook. Hence, all of the articles mounted on the hook must be removed before the clip can be released.
The present invention differs from the prior art because it is a two-component complementary assembly that allows for the ease or removal of the pegboard supporting member from the pegboad without having to remove the articles from its elongated hook or rod. This is accomplished by simply raising or elevating the long-hook member, while maintained in a horizontal disposition, upwardly, from its supporting U-shaped member, which results in a substantial savings of time and effort in order to relocate displayed articles somewhere else upon the supporting pegboard, as during marketing. In addition, the same type of supporting members of this invention can potentially be used for supporting shelves, which could be freely moved on a pegboard, and provide easy transfer of supported articles, as when displayed, or stored.